momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
D' no Junjou
D' no Junjou (D'の純情, D's Pure Heart) is the 5th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 6, 2011 along with their 4th single Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ under Starchild Records. The single is included on Battle and Romance album as the 7th track and one of the leading songs. The single debuted at number 6 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. Details "D' no Junjou" is the cool "dark hero", Batman-like counterpart to the other heroic themed single which was released in the same day, Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The "D" in the title means "Dark" and "Dash". The song debuted in Momoclo Fantastic Tour 2011 Z de Ikutte Kimetanda Z!! in Zepp Sendai on June 13, 2011.Natalie - ももクロZ、ツアー大阪公演で新曲「D'の純情」初披露 The music video was published on June 20, 2011 in their Youtube channel. All members are wearing kunoichi (female ninja)-style costumes. The music video incorporates humor skit in the opening and ending.Natalie - 月夜の晩にももクロ見参「D'の純情」PVは忍者モノだZ "D' no Junjou" was used as an ending theme for Fuji Television series Kiseki Taiken! Unbelievable in July to September 2011. Track Information #D' no Junjou (D'の純情, D's Pure Heart) Singe Information *D' no Junjou''' **Kiseki Taiken! Unbelievable ending theme **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composer and Arrangement: Masaru Yokoyama **Music Video Director: Hideo Kawatani Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Chart Positions *'Oricon' *'Total Reported Sales:' 19,045* *'Total Sales in 2011:' 16,461 *'Total Sales in 2012:' 1,583 *'Total Sales in 2013:' 1,001* Lyrics Romaji = Yami wo shiru mono dake ga Oku fukai hikari wo hanatsu to Miseru tame umareta to omoun da Mune ni sasu hana ga koboretemo Yume mada owarenai Daijoubu dasshu (Hashiri tsuzukerun da) Shinkoukei desu (Odori tsuzukerun da) Daitan ni zettai ni saikou ni junsui ni Gyakkyou wo mikata ni! Ashita wo dasshu Namida wa konya hikari ni kiyomerareru Butai no tsuki Idai na ippo jidai wa nuri kaerareru Isshoni ikou Saa ai ni kite yo Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu! Egao nanka misemo sezu Niga amai, yasashisa wo kureta Kuse ni naru hajimete no aji datta Osanasa wo mijuku to iu no nara Sono waku koete yaru Daikirai dasshu (Makezu girai nanda) Shinkoukei desu (Utai tsuzukerun da) Zenshin de zenrei de kanjou de honnou de Kandou ni kotaeru Kokoro wo dasshu! Sunao ni natte massugu ni watashi wo mite Naraku no tsuki Kurayami kara nando demo umare kawareru Isshoni ikou Saa shinjitai nara Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu! Aete ureshii yo kokoro ga uzuku yo Nankaimo nankaimo Sankyuu tte sankyuu tte Sankyuu tte sankyuu tte Sankyuu tte Sakendeitan da zutto ne Suki na koto wa kurushiku tatte Doryoku to kanjinai yo Roman wo dasshu Fushigi da gyutto chikara ga afurete kuru Ashita wo dasshu Namida wa konya hikari ni kiyomerareru Mangetsu no kouya Kibou wa minna, masshiro na seimeitai ni naru Isshoni odorou Toke aeru made Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu Dasshu dasshu dasshu dasshu! |-| Original = 闇を知る者だけが 奥深い光を放つと、 魅せるため生まれたと思うんだ 胸にさす 花がこぼれても 夢まだ終われない 大丈夫ダッシュ (走りつづけるんだ) 進行形 デス (踊りつづけるんだ) 大胆に絶対に最高に純粋に 逆境を味方に! 明日を奪取 涙は今夜 光に清められる 舞台の月 偉大な一歩 時代は塗りかえられる 一緒に行こう さぁ 会いに来てよ ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ! 笑顔なんか見せもせず ニガあまい、やさしさをくれた くせになる はじめての味だった 幼さを 未熟と言うのなら その枠 超えてやる 大嫌いダッシュ (負けずギライなんだ) 進行形 デス (歌いつづけるんだ) 全身で全霊で感情で本能で 感動にこたえる 心を奪取! 素直になって 真っすぐに私を見て 奈落の月 暗闇から 何度でも生まれかわれる 一緒に行こう さぁ 信じたいなら ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ! 会えて嬉しいよ こころがうずくよ 何回も何回も サンキューって サンキューって サンキューって サンキューって サンキューって 叫んでいたんだ ずっとね 好きなことは くるしくたって 努力と感じないよ ロマンをダッシュ 不思議だ ぎゅっと 力があふれてくる 明日を奪取 涙は今夜 光に清められる 満月の荒野 希望はみんな、真っ白な生命体になる 一緒に踊ろう 溶けあえるまで ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ ダッシュダッシュダッシュダッシュ! Trivia *The skit in the music video references a famous "daijoubu" remark from Akakage, a 1967 anime and manga series about ninja superheroes. *The single along with Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ are priced at 500 Yen and described as "the single coin" price. The cheap price is due the fact it only includes a song, with no karaoke track and only released as regular version. *It is the last single before Shiori Tamai cut her hair short. *The single cover is the only place in Momoiro Clover Z singles where the logo is not pink, but green. References External Links *Official Site entry Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:Starchild Records Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs